Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have been widely used in various fields of production and life, and display by using a progressive scanning method for the matrix of M*N pixels. When displaying, a TFT-LCD drives each pixel in a display panel to display by a driving circuit. The driving circuit of the TFT-LCD mainly comprises a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. The data driving circuit is configured to sequentially latch input data according to the timing of a clock signal, convert the latched data into analog signals, and then input the analog signals to data lines of the display panel. The gate driving circuit is usually implemented with shift registers, and the shift registers convert a clock signal into on/off voltages and respectively outputs the voltages to each gate line of the display panel. A gate line on the display panel usually is coupled with a shift register (i.e., one stage of the shift registers). By enabling the shift registers to output turn-on voltages in turn, the progressive scanning for the pixels in the display panel is realized.
On the other hand, with the development of flat panel display, high resolution and narrow bezel have become a trend of development. In response to this trend, Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology appears. The GOA technology directly integrates the gate driving circuit of the TFT-LCD on the array substrate, thereby replacing a driving chip bonded on the outer edge of the panel and made of a silicon chip. Because the technology can prepare the driving circuit directly on the array substrate, there is no need to bond an IC chip and preparing wirings around the panel, thereby reducing fabrication processes for the panel, reducing production cost, improving the integration level of the TFT-LCD panel, and allowing the panel to realize the design of narrow bezel and high resolution.